As the powers and capabilities of computers continue to expand, the widespread use and popularity of content items, such as video games, also continue to rapidly increase. A content item may sometimes be played by one or more participants and may also be viewed by one or more spectators. The participants may sometimes play the content item on a participant device, which may present the played content item to the participants, capture a video feed corresponding to the played content item, and stream the captured video feed to a service. The service may then make the captured video feed available to spectators. This model has a number of associated drawbacks. For example, the process of streaming the video feed from the participants to the service may require and consume large amounts of network bandwidth. Another example drawback is that output provided to the spectators is a video stream that is linear and frame bound, with very little interactivity other than play and pause. Yet another example drawback is that voice chat from participants is not mixed into the video stream and is provided without, for example, characteristics associated with positions or locations of the participants.